erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Chef Hatchet
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Chef Hatchet. Overview Over the course of the series, Chef has continually tortured the contestants alongside Chris, many of whom he has developed conflicts with. Chef also gives them disgusting meals that none of them (except Owen and Brick) enjoy. Alejandro In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chef appears to like Alejandro, describing him as "pretty good-looking" and "deliciously seductive" when interrupting Heather's cockpit confessional. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro insists that Chef is doing a magnificent job flying the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which causes Chef to blush. However, this was before Alejandro orchestrated anyone's eliminations yet. Because of this, it is possible that Chef's opinion about him may have changed over time. Also in Newf Kids on the Rock, Alejandro is dragged back into the building by Chef, preventing him from interfering with the fish outside. Beth of Total Drama Action.]]Chef and Beth don't have much of a conflict in Total Drama Island, but a minor conflict grows in Total Drama Action. In The Chefshank Redemption,Chef calls Beth's retainer disgusting. In Super Hero-ld, Chef seems to take joy in sabotaging Beth's "Lumber Woman" costume. In Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, Chef takes Beth and Courtney to the kitchen and freaks them out by showing them the dangerous fish they have to cook. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Chef tells Beth that he wishes that he could help her, but he has a hosting job to do and leaves her with Chris. Later in the challenge, Chef asks Beth several questions, so that he can stall and catch his breath from running so much. He uses one of Beth's longer answers as an opportunity to nap. Afterwards, Beth is angry at Chef since she does not have to answer all of the follow up questions he gave her. This causes Duncan to gain the lead and Beth to fall behind. Blaineley In Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley tells Chef that he is better than Chris, and that he should have his own show, causing him to make an illegal alliance with her, despite knowing the repercussions due to his alliance with DJ last season. During the second half of the challenge, Chef gives Blaineley edible food, such as spaghetti, meatballs and ice cream, instead of the actual disgusting food used for the challenge. However, Heather exposes them, and Blaineley is forced to switch plates with Sierra. The alliance ends when Blaineley is eliminated at the following Barf Bag Ceremony. Because of this, Chef is punished, and forced to wear the "penalty parka" in the blazing heat during the next episode. Brick According to Brick's Total Drama Online profile, he likes to eat Chef's meals. Bridgette Chef seems to dislike Bridgette because of how squeamishness she is around meat, and her happy upbeat attitude. Likewise Bridgette dislikes Chef because of the way he treats other contestants, but otherwise shows no hostility to him. Chef is angry at the lack of appreciation Bridgette has for his "dolphin wieners" when she refuses to eat them due to her vegetarianism in Brunch of Disgustingness. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chef says that he technically does not have to spray her since she is already sprayed by skunks. But after pleading by Bridgette, Chef douses her with water. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan when Chef throws a Barf Bag harshly on her arm, she glares at him. Chris Chris and Chef hosts the show together. While the two of them finds it enjoyable to watch the contestants fight for their lives for the sake of money, Chef dislikes Chris for taking all the credit for himself while he has to suffer at times. Feeling like he was under appreciated, Chef form several illegal alliances with the contestants so he can get the million dollars but failed both times. In the ending of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Chef betrayed Chris and was pleased to see him been arrested by the government. A year later, Chef finally bail Chris out to host the fifth season. Cody In a deleted scene from Broadway, Baby!, Cody is seen talking to Chef in the cockpit confessional about his brush with death with Lady Liberty, saying that he thought he was going to die. Chef jokingly adds that it wouldn't be such a bad way to die, and they both laugh. Courtney Chef and Courtney did not appear to have a conflict with each other early in Total Drama Island, that is until Basic Straining. During the episode, Courtney, along with Duncan stole fresh food right from under Chef's nose. When Courtney was eliminated from the last challenge, she told Chef to take a "chill pill." This infuriated Chef. Chef was so mad that he was unable to speak back to Courtney. Chef, along with Chris threw Courtney into the Boat of Losers. Their conflict continues in Total Drama Action. In Super Hero-ld, Chef seems to enjoy being able to sabotage Courtney's "Human Cricket" costume and this gets Courtney electrocuted. In Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, Chef orders Courtney and Beth to make Kung-Fu Noodle Soup using the seven deadliest fish in the sea. He did not care that Courtney and Beth would most likely get hurt while doing so. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Chef pulls Courtney out of the confessional as she is angrily stamping on Gwen's passport multiple times. In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef held Courtney by her leg and drops her into the lake after she once again threatens to sue the show. Dakota In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef places a bomb on the paparazzi's boat and blows it up so Dakota can continue to compete. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Chef tossed Dakota into the lake and watched her being attacked by piranhas. Dawn In Backstabbers Ahoy!, as Dawn was about to announce the evil within her team, Chef quickly stuffs her into her own garbage bag, then placed her on the Hurl of Shame, and sends her away from the island before she can reveal anything else. DJ Initially, Chef and DJ do not have a conflict with each other, until Total Drama Action. In Riot On Set, Chef is fed up with DJ's kind attitude and pulls him away from the challenge to speak with him. Chef promises to toughen DJ and in return, DJ must share the prize money with him if he wins. For the next few episodes, Chef gives advices to DJ during challenges as well giving him luxuries such as massages, better food and clothes, etc. DJ feels guilty for being in an illegal alliance and eventually quits the season. Duncan Duncan's relationship with Chef is probably the worst out of all the contestants. Chef is often harsher towards him than the others. In retaliation, Duncan often disobey Chef's orders and is also seen pulling pranks on Chef several times over the course of the series. Ella After Ella was disqualified by Chris in Mo Monkey Mo Problems, she sing one final song before taking the Cannon of Shame. This greatly annoys Chris and send Chef to grab her to the cannon but Sky's bird friends pick her up, causing Chef to miss and fall down the cliff. Ezekiel In the opening sequence of Total Drama Island, Chef appears to have tied Ezekiel and Noah up and is about to force-feed them his cooking. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chef kicks Ezekiel out of the plane, looking rather impatient with his ranting. In I See London..., Chef is seen with a joyful smile when he throws Ezekiel out of the plane. In African Lying Safari, Chef is trembling with fear as he unlocks a newly feral Ezekiel's cage. In Heroes vs. Villains, as Chef throws Ezekiel out of the helicopter, he is seen with multiple scratches and cuts on his body, hinting that Ezekiel has scratched and attacked him in protest. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Chef was shocked to find out that Ezekiel had kidnapped Chris during the announcement and order the contestants to rescue the host. However, Ezekiel easily captured most of them, leaving only Gwen and Cameron. Not wanting the series to end at the 100th episode, Chef had no choice but to rescue Chris himself and quickly rushed to the mine after arming himself. Once he reached Ezekiel's lair, Chef is about to untie Chris but Ezekiel stole his meatball bazooka and shot him. Geoff .]]Chef is angered when Geoff suggests that Chris can order a pizza instead of making the campers eat Chef's food, and throws a knife at him, in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. Geoff reacts fearfully to this encounter and quickly says that he was just joking. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chef founds Geoff hiding at the top of a tree and kicks it, causing him to fall down. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Chef again easily captures Geoff as he is too busy trying to find an ice-cream truck. When he first saw Chef in a killer's outfit, Geoff ask him where the truck is. Only moments later that he realize he was being followed by a killer and scream until he faints. Chef then picks Geoff up by his legs and bring him to the other already captured contestants. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Geoff, Duncan and Owen prepares to throw Chef into the lake with Chris. Gwen While Chef and Gwen apparently have a small conflict, Chef appears to have a small degree of respect for Gwen as the series progresses. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, when Gwen complains that her food is moving, Chef smashes it with a meat tenderizer, causing it to splatter on Gwen. In Basic Straining, when Gwen asks Chef if she can go to the washroom, she ends up having to wash it instead. After Gwen wins the final challenge for her team, Chef congratulates her and tells her that he "would go to war with her anytime." Gwen replies sarcastically that she will "keep that in mind when she is choosing her career." In Are We There Yeti?, Chef reveals that he was actually going to read Gwen's diary while she was away, much to her surprise. In The Chefshank Redemption, Chef handcuffs Gwen after she is eliminated and escorts her to the Lame-o-sine. Chef also pushes a reluctant Gwen onto the Aftermath stage in The Aftermath: II against her wishes, due to her feeling guilty of all the trouble she has caused. In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Chef after retrieving Gwen Boney Island, rudely pushes her off his jeep in front of the cabins. Harold Chef and Harold have a minor conflict. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, when Harold begins to complain about him getting hypoglycemic if the did not get enough sugar, Chef yells at Harold loud enough to blow his hair back. In Not Quite Famous, Harold's beatboxing performance impress Chef enough to give the Killer Bass enough points to win the challenge. In X-Treme Torture, Chef was shocked to find out that Harold is the person who send the poems to Leshawna, not thinking that someone like Harold can be romantic or be a good poet. In the confessional, he reveals that he had been reading the letters and adds that what Harold wrote was "spicy." In Masters of Disasters, Chef caught the cast complaining about his dish. Harold noticed him first and tries to compliment his cooking by stating that it is "too complex for their taste buds," to everyone's agreement. Chef knows they are lying and says "I hate stuck ups." Later in the challenge, Chef throws a football at Harold hard enough to knock him down from the monkey bars. In Million Dollar Babies, Harold is disgusted to see Chef in a pink bikini when he is announcing the second round of boxing. In Super Hero-ld, Chef sabotages Harold's "Captain Alberta" costume by removing the Canadian logo on his costume and replacing it with another logo, while Harold was not looking. When Harold was eliminated in 2008: A Space Owen, Chef grabs Harold and quickly throws him into the Lame-o-sine before he tells everyone about Owen's role as a saboteur. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Chef was one of the people preparing to beat up Harold as he is explaining them the a very complicated mathematical equation. Heather Chef seems to dislike Heather for her mean and vain attitude. For most part in the series, Chef make sure that Heather suffer and treats her badly. Each time he saw her getting injured or in someway humiliated, Chef laughs at her. In response, Heather hated Chef too and openly mocks his cooking throughout the series. In Basic Straining, Chef demonstrate how harsh he can be by straightening all the contestants including tilting Heather's head with a rod. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Heather enters the kitchen and open the fridge, only to find Chef inside, holding a large butcher knife, with a menacing look on his face. Terrified, Heather closed the door and leaves. Some time later, Chef fall asleep and Heather had. Some time later, Chef fall asleep and Heather had Lindsay helped to enter the kitchen by lowering her down from the roof by rope. After successfully retrieving her key, Heather is about to leave but Lindsay was startled by a bee and almost dropped her. Luckily, Chef didn't notice her and Heather was be able to escape with both her live and key. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chef was angry when he finds Heather and Lindsay hiding in his kitchen (also known and proceeds to chase them. As Heather runs to the lifeguard chair screaming, Chef squirts her with his water gun, and claims his victory. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Chef, dressed up as an escaped psycho killer, caught Heather while she is about to take a shower. This experience traumatized Heather so much that she is see huddling in fear for a while in Chris' tent. In Are We There Yeti?, Chef pair Heather with Gwen, whom he refers to as "Grim and Grimmer." At the elimination ceremony, Chef reveals that he was going to relax with one of Heather's facials while Heather was in the forest. Heather gasps in shock when she heard this. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, one of Heather's challenge was from Lindsay; had her hair shaved by Chef. Heather was nervous as if she did not let Chef shaved her hair, she will lose the challenge and will be eliminated. As Chef brought the razor blade closer to her head, Heather kicked it off his hand at the last minute but the blade landed on her head in the end, leaving her head bald. Regardless, Heather was eliminated since she refuse to have her head shaved, much to her frustration. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, after Chef had eliminate Harold and Owen from the challenge, Heather mocks Chef by calling him a "glorifed, dung beetle, lizard" hybrid." After defeating Izzy in yet another gruesome battle, Chef starts to chase Heather and exclaim that he is getting back at her for putting laxative in his food last season (referring to the muffin that Heather gave to Gwen under the pretense of being Trent in The Very Last Episode, Really!).Chef sucessfully shot her, the resulting force causes her to lose her wig as it fell into a grate. Because of this, Heather has to spend majority of the season bald. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, while Chef is trying to start the plane, Heather barge into the cockpit to use the new confessional which greatly annoys Chef as he couldn't concentrate. He then teases Heather about her alledged crush on Alejandro while she is talking about him. Frustrated, Heather leaves the cockpit. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Chef is sent to retrieved Team Amazon who were captured by a group of natives. Upon finding them, Heather ordered Chef to bow down to her since she is worshipped by the Zing-Zings as their queen. However, Chef isn't afraid and reveals that they are actually hired actors. In Newf Kids on the Rock, when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet landed in the middle of the sea, Chef pushed everyone into the water, with Heather being the last person. She desperately tried to hang on one of the chairs but in the end, Chef proved stronger and throw her out of the plane, still holding on the cushion. Chef then laughed as she bounces on the water. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, when Chris says that Heather will be demonstrating the aerial challenge while wearing a jetpack, Chef forcefully placed a jetpack on her, sending her flying through several fire rings and getting injured while landing. Later, while Chris and Chef were overseering the challenge, Heather used one of Chris' Gemmies to knock out the both of them and threw them off the zeppelin in order to steal the million dollars. Interns The interns pretty much hates Chef as much as they hate Chris for making them testing the challenges before the episode begins, often which results in them getting injured or worse. In 3:10 to Crazytown, an intern was suppose to jump down a diving board but manage to hold on at the last minute. Chef then stepped on his hands, causing the intern to fall off the water tower and most likely didn't survive the fall. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, when Chef announced that he will be hosting the challenge, he made the interns to provide special effects to make his "evil laugh" realistic. In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef pushed the Canadian intern off the cliff into shark infested water to demonstrate the first challenge of the season. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, the chubby intern help Chef to fix the monitors in the control room after Chef accidentally spilled coffee on them. When Chef is about to sign off before the commercial break, the intern interrupts and is about to complete his signing off but Chef scolds him. Izzy Chef Hatchet and Izzy have an ongoing conflict throughout the series. Whenever they find each other, they usually end up in a fist fight, where Izzy usually comes out victorious. Other than that, Izzy has occasionally played around with Chef and pulls several pranks on him, which greatly annoys him. Jo In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef throws the trampoline at Jo after she laughs at him, which knocks her to the ground. Jo laughs at Chef after he falls off a trampoline. As a revenge, he throws the trampoline at her. In Ice Ice Baby, Jo taunted Chef while he is throwing objects at the contestants which only angers the cook further. In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef attempts to push Jo out of the helicopter, but she resists and gives has trouble, however he finally succeeds whilst she threatens Chris. Justin .]] Chef and Justin don't seem to have a conflict. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Chris wonders how Justin got the plane to fly. Chef is seen holding a picture of Justin and gazing at it, implying that he gave the plane to him, and tells Chris that he does not know. In Monster Cash, Chef, controlling the Monster says that Justin is "hot" and then later deposits him slowly and kindly in the moon bounce, unlike how he did to the other contestants. In The Sand Witch Project, when DJ quits the competition, Justin suggests getting rid of Chef instead, causing Chef to glare angrily at him. In Masters of Disasters, when Chef's task is to throw objects at the contestants, he throws heavy objects at each of them, except at Justin, who gets hit by a rubber duck. In The Princess Pride, Justin rams Chef with a headbutt in order to pass the bridge he was guarding. Leshawna Chef and Leshawna seem to have a small conflict, but Chef seems to respect Leshawna, most notably seen in Hide and Be Sneaky when Leshawna won invincibility by hiding in underwater. Chef is impressed by this and nods his head. In Haute Camp-ture, Chef takes Leshawna to the Dock of Shame and pushes her into the Boat of Losers. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Leshawna knocks Chef unconscious in order to get back to the campgrounds with the ATV with Gwen and Trent. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Chef left Leshawna in the bank vault until the end of the episode causing her to miss not only the challenge, but also the Awards Ceremony. In Million Dollar Babies, Leshawna angrily pushes Chef down when he is used as a dummy. In Super Hero-ld, Chef sabotages Leshawna's "Super Aqua Chick" costume. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, when Chef threw a bag of peanuts at her harshly, she glared at him, expressing some sort of anger. Lightning In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef threw a hacksaw at Lightning after the latter laughed at the former for falling from a trampoline. In Ice Ice Baby, as Lightning climbs the mountain he tells Chef to "make way for the Lightning", shortly before Chef throws an ice cube at him and knocks him off. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Chef glares fiercely at Lightning when he asked whether or not his food contains protein. .]] In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, as the campers look for food, Chef opens a panel in the wall and suggests to Lightning to check the walk in freezer, which he does (without realizing it was Chef who spoke). In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Chef shot Lightning with his meatball bazooka even though the challenge has already ended. When Lightning was introduced in Heroes vs. Villains, he attempts to dive out of the helicopter but was kicked out by Chef before he could do so. Lindsay Chef and Lindsay do have a small conflict. In Basic Straining, Lindsay was the first contestant to give up. Chef tells her that she has nothing to regret, but in a loud and angry tone, Chef tells her that she lost the challenge for her team. When Lindsay's stupidity shines again in Brunch of Disgustingness when she asks, "Where am I?," Chef rolls his eyes, annoyed. In No Pain, No Game, Lindsay panics and runs away in fear from Chef when he is about to shave her hair due to a misfortune on the wheel. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chef barges in the cabin where Lindsay is hiding. Lindsay screams in terror and runs outside. Chef finds Lindsay, along with Heather in his kitchen and is angry at them. Lindsay runs in terror to the lifeguard chair for safety, but Chef douses her down, along with Heather. In Super Hero-ld, Chef sabotages Lindsay's "Wonder Woman" costume, but she does not take any notice. Max In So, Uh This Is My Team? while Chris is explaining the challenge, Chef shot a tennis ball at Max's "kiwis," causing him to fall to the ground, cringing in pain. In Three Zones and A Baby, when Max refuses to return the baby he is taking care of, Chef threaten him by pointing his meatball bazooka at him. Upon realizing Chef is behind him, Max surrender the baby to the intern although he actually give the intern a piece of wood while the baby is in his shirt. In Scarlett Fever, after Max procalims he would the only evil genius left on the island, Chef angrily shoves Max into the Cannon of Shame with Scarlett as Chris is sick with evil geniuses. Mike In Suckers Punched, Chef went to Boney Island to bring Mike back to camp but he was immediately attacked by a stampede of animals released by Mike's evil personality, Mal, who then taunted him and stepped on his hand while Chef was down. After bringing Mike back to camp, Chef tries to warn Chris about Mike, saying that "he ain't right." In Zoey's ending of The Final Wreck-ening, Mike insults Chef's lack of skill in shooting his meatball bazooka. The latter repeatedly tries for him in retaliation, becoming distracted enough that Zoey can pull the sword from the stone, thus winning the season. Chef eventually succeeds in hitting Mike in the face in both endings, claiming his gun accidentally went off while he was cleaning it. Noah Chef and Noah first interact in the opening sequence, where Chef has Noah and Ezekiel tied up to feed them his horrible cooking. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, where Chef insinuates that Noah is too thin by saying, "Yo, scrawny kid! Give me your plate!" and adds an extra serving of his special to his lunch tray. Owen During the series, Chef and Owen did not appear to have any sort of conflict with each other, but Chef is sometimes irritated, annoyed, or disgusted by Owen's eating habits on a few occasions. Owen, on the other hand, is one of the only contestants who enjoy Chef's cooking and is often seen taking seconds. This made Chef a little happy as he was usually angry for being under appreciated by everyone else, especially Chris. Scott According to Scott's Total Drama Online profile, he dislikes eating Chef's meal. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Chef threw his frying pan at Scott when he mocks Chef's idea of the challenge. In Heroes vs. Villains, Scott hangs tightly onto Chef's leg when the Chef is about to throw him into lake (due to his fear of sharks) until Chef shakes him off. In Saving Private Leechball, Chef shoots Scott in the face twice whilst demonstrating the leech paintball gun, and then joins Chris in laughing at Scott's expense. In Moon Madness, Chef 'rescues' Scott from a bear, by picking him up using the helicopter's claw. On the way back he carelessly knocks Scott into several trees, before painfully dropping him on the ground from high up in the air. In Suckers Punched he helps Chris in rigging the Wheel Of Misfortune to stop at everyone's greatest enemy, he winks at Chris and laughs when he makes the wheel stop at Scott's greatest fear, Fang. Shawn In A Blast from the Past, Chef is sent to find and retrieve Shawn as he is missing when Chris is announcing the challenge. Unknown to everyone, Shawn had become paranoid after he see what appears to be a zombie in the previous night and made himself smelly in order to protect himself. Once Chef found him, Shawn mistaken him as a zombie and tries to run away but was caught. As Chef brought Shawn to his jeep, he was annoyed by Shawn's foul stench and him being delusion. Sierra In Niagara Brawls, Chef was annoyed that Sierra did not answer his question and persists to make Cody to say "I do." After getting too many questions wrong, Chef calls Sierra crazy and told her to move back to the beginning of the line. Staci In the opening sequence of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Chef is annoyed by Staci and her lies. To solve this problem, he covers his ears with a pair of headphones. He then shoves a spoon into her mouth to keep her from talking. Topher It is revealed that Topher owns a cat and named it after Chef in order to make himself resembles Chris more. Ironically, this Chef seems to dislike Topher similar to Chef occasional dislike towards Chris at times. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, at Chris request, Chef throw Topher into the middle of the junkyard and proceeds to fire at him continuosly. In Three Zones and A Baby, Chris orders Chef to fire his meatball bazooka at Topher before the challenge even begins after Topher continues to annoy Chris. When his team reach the second zone, Topher accidentally alert his presence to Chef after stepping on a blow horn, allowing Chef to fire his weapon at him again and making him stuck at a tree and attracting Pasta Bear. Trent Though Chef and Trent have no conflict with each other, Chef carries and throws Trent into the Lame-o-sine after he refuses to leave without saying goodbye to Gwen in 3:10 to Crazytown. Tyler In Phobia Factor, Chef gave Tyler crispy chicken for breakfast in order to test his fear. Tyler took a bite, only to see it contained a real chicken inside, and then screamed, as he was afraid of chickens. Zoey Like everyone else, Zoey dislikes Chef for serving the campers disgusting meals. In the opening sequence, Chef interrupts her romantic moment with Mike by handing them the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. However, the real conflict was eventually brought up in Eat, Puke and Be Wary, when Chef knocked Zoey into a ravine with his spaghetti gun. During the fall, the amulet Mike gave Zoey several episodes ago broke. This is the breaking point for Zoey, turning her into Commando Zoey in order to get her revenge. For the rest of the episode, Zoey set several traps for Chef and the two even engage in a shoot-out at point blank range. Chef realizes that he may have pushed Zoey too far. The conflict was even brought up to the next episode, when Zoey shot Chef with an improvised slingshot. In The Final Wreck-ening, in a rare moment of sympathy Chef is shown to be concerned for Zoey and Mal's safety when Chris eagerly announces the life threatening challenge, saying "People are gonna die". When Chris insults Chef by saying that his shooting is unimpressive, Zoey tries to make Chef feel better by saying that Chef is trying his best, which Chef thanks her for and calls her "sweetie". He then thanks her for appreciating him. Everyone At the end of Hawaiian Punch, all the contestants, except Blaineley, Alejandro, and Ezekiel, are seen laughing at Chris and Chef after Ezekiel accidentally crashes right through the deck of their boat and causes it to sink, with both still on it. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts